El Beso Del Vampiro
by SmilerColfer
Summary: La llegada de Blaine Anderson ha revolucionado la vida de la pequeña localidad de Lima. Casi todas las chicas del colegio suspiran por dar un paseo con el muchacho sobre su fabulosa moto; incluso Kurt, aunque es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo... El apuesto Blaine, con sus rizos rebeldes y sus gafas oscuras, parece divertirse manteniéndolo alejado. Pero no será por mucho tiempo,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!  
****Soy SmillerKlaine y aqui les traigo el fic ganador... esta hermosa historia llamada 'El Beso Del Vampiro'** **la historia es una adaptacion de la novela del mismo nombre. la escritora original es Lynn Raven. Este fic constara de 10 capitulos (igual que en el libro)****, si quieren que haga un epilogo que sea escrito por mí aganmelo saber. Estoy en duda de hacer el epilogo o no.**

**Aclaro que ni Glee, ni El Beso del Vampiro me pertenecen. solo adapto la historia para entretenerlos.**

**Tambien quiero dedicar esta historia a: Candy Criss y Klaineadiction... solo porque me caen muy bien!**

**disfruten de la lectura!**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

COMO EL PERRO Y EL GATO

Hasta ayer pensaba que no había nada peor que un examen de matemáticas. Hoy he descubierto que si: un examen de matemáticas después de una noche de pesadillas, que ni siquiera recuerdas, y de despertar con tremendo dolor de cabeza y de encías. Tenía la sensación de no haber descansado y encima no había oído el despertador. Llevaba un retraso considerable.

En el baño batí todos mis records, y eso que me bañe rápido. Mire con pena mis camisas, y playeras de verano y me decidí por una camiseta con una cabeza de león que combinaba bien con mis ajustados jeans. Aunque brillaba el sol, iba a ser un día de otoño fresco, así que tome una chamarra. Sin tiempo que perder cepille perfectamente mi cabello castaño, y baje la escalera a toda velocidad. En la cocina embestí a Ellen, la señora que nos ayuda y casi el tiro al suelo. Bebí el té de un trago, apenas eche un vistazo a las mantecadas de chocolate (por las que antes hubiera matado) y salí corriendo "pero Kurt…" de fondo. Corrí hasta el garaje y llegue con tanto impulso de la escalera que me falto poco para chocar con mi Audi Azul plateado.

-Buenos días, Kurt- me dijo Simon sonriendo desde el asiento del conductor -¿te has dormido? ¿Quieres que te lleve en el Rolls?- Simon era el último eslabón de una cadena de pesados sirvientes que mi tío había puesto a mis servicios. Este gigante musculoso con peinado militar era el mayordomo, el chofer y mi guardaespaldas. Por suerte tenia mejor humor que los anteriores y no se tomaba a mal que no le dejara seguirme día y noche aunque no quisiera que me llevara al colegio en el monstruoso Rolls Royce negro y cromado que estacionaba siempre detrás de mí Audi.

Dos meces antes había tenido una fuerte decisión sobre el tema. Él se había hecho cargo de mí desde que habían asesinado a mis padres durante un asalto. Mi madre, su hermanastra más joven, siempre había sido su preferida. La quería tanto que incuso le perdono que se hubiera escapado con un extranjero "cualquiera", como solía llamar a mi padre, tras su muerte me adopto y, temeroso de que pasara algo, me rodeo de niñeras y guardaespaldas hasta que ya no aguante más. Era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Thomas Stewart, a no ser que tuvieras tendencias suicidas, pero aquel día, hace más de un año mi ira había estallado, al fin y al cabo, no eran sus compañeros de escuela los que lo miraban de reojo, y no era el quien aguantaba las eternas bromitas, y quien carecía de amigos, nunca estaba en casa, viajaba constantemente para ocuparse de sus negocios. Se lo eche todo en cara por teléfono, le grite que me trataba con una prisionera y que lo odiaba, y aprovecharía la primera oportunidad para escaparme de casa. Colgué y no volví a contestar el teléfono. Esa misma noche apareció junto a mi cama. Hablamos durante mucho rato. En realidad entendí su miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a mi madre pero conseguí convencerlo. ¿O acaso me llamaba más la atención ir por ahí rodeada de gorilas que me seguían con descarado disimulo? No llevaba su apellido sino el de mi padre; ¿Quién me iba a relacionar entonces con el empresario multimillonario? Tenía 17 años, quería tener amigos y quizá un novio. ¡Quería vivir! Poco antes de que amaneciera subió al helicóptero en la parte de atrás de la casa. Por la mañana había un Audi esperándome frente a la puerta para que pudiera ir sola al colegio. Todos mis guardaespaldas se fueron esa misma noche, excepto Simon. Por fin empecé a llevar una vida normal. Desde esa noche solo había visto a mi tío dos o tres veces. El mes pasado se quedó dos semanas enteras en casa, cosa rara, pero ni aun así coincidimos, se pasaba el día en su oficina y había días en que no salía ni para comer.

-Gracias pero prefiero ir solo- Simon me abrió la puerta del coche. Lance mi mochila al asiento del copiloto, la mitad de mis libros se desparramaron sobre el suelo del auto, "¡lo que faltaba!". Y salí a toda prisa.

Por lo visto, seguía bajo el influjo de la ley de Murphy: en cuanto me acercaba a un semáforo, este se ponía en rojo, y donde había un paso de peatones cruzaba un grupo de niños preescolares de dos en dos y de la mano. Para colmo de males, al cambiar de carril no vi a un motociclista, y me leve un buen susto.

Por siete no me hizo caso y sigue a toda velocidad. Tenía la adrenalina por las nubes.

Encontre un sitio libre en la otra punta del estacionamiento "mierda", metí los libros en la mochila y corrí hasta el aula de matemáticas.

Me deje caer sin aliento en mi banca un instante antes de que llegara la Señora Jekens. Brittany S. Pierce me sonrió dándome ánimos. Se sentaba conmigo en clase y era una de las pocas a las que consideraba como amiga. Conocía mis problemas con las matemáticas mejor que nadie. Antes de que pudiéramos cruzar una palabra, la profesora me mandó a otra mesa, ordeno silencio y repartió los exámenes. Durante la siguiente hora me rompí la cabeza con los ejercicios hasta que por fin sonó la campana; entonces respire tranquila, mi sufrimiento había acabado. Guarde la calculadora y la lapicera y salí del aula. Fui a sentarme a uno de los bancos del pasillo, encogí las piernas y las abrace.

-No puede haberte ido tan mal, lo acabaste- me dijo Brittany –Lo que estudiamos ayer a de haber servido para algo- se sentó a mi lado y se estiro la falda. Como siempre, iba con el uniforme de los Cheerios, lápiz labial y delineador de ojos incluidos de arcoíris. No me animó en lo más mínimo, cerré los ojos y me quede en silencio si no sacaba por menos un 'Bien' tendría que pasarme el verano estudiando. No quería ni pensarlo.

Britt se inclino para ver que sucedía en los casilleros y no pude evitar sonreír. –Vaya, vaya, Berry lo ha conseguido. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardara en devorarlo?- dijo alargando el cuello – ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para liberarlo de sus garras?

Quien hubiera dicho que la niña linda con cara de muñeca de porcelana y ojos de gatito azules e inocentes iba a hablar así de una compañera, pero cuando se trataba de Rachel Barbra Berry, Britt se transformaba en un auténtico monstro. Lo más gracioso era que ella y la belleza morena de Berry eran primar lejanas, pero mientras que Brittany se mantenía alejada de los chicos, Rachel cambiaba de novio como de pantalones. Su última víctima de llamaba Blaine Anderson y era nuevo en McKinley. Era algo alto, de una complexión semidelgada y peligrosamente atractiva. Su pelo negro, sus rizos rebeles contrastaban con su cara pálida. Siempre llevaba unos lentes oscuros, que no se quitaba ni en clase, y que no podían disimular unos rasgos de una perfección que solo se esperan en la gran pantalla. Blaine Anderson poseía una belleza clásica, pero inquietante a la vez, y parecía dos o tres años mayor que los demás. Según se rumoreaba lo habían echado de varias escuelas y había repetido otras tantas. Había quien decía que incluso había estado internado en un reformatorio.

Ni Britt ni yo teníamos clases con él, pero Adam, que formaba parte de nuestro grupo de amigos y coincidía con él en clase de física, historia y educación física, nos explicó que era arrogante, arisco y solitario. La mayoría lo trataba con cautela y respeto, sobre todo después de que en la primera clase de educación física le rompiera la muñeca de Sam jugando a voleibol. Según Sam solo fue un accidente, el intentaba recibir el saque de Anderson, pero de lo fuerte que iba le rompió la muñeca. Cada vez que sacaba Blaine, el equipo contrario se prevenía. Según se decía, también era muy buen espadachín, tanto que no lo batía ni el entrenador. Sin embargo, había rechazado todas las propuestas para entrar en el equipo de esgrima, lo que alegraba a Adam, que había sido el mejor hasta la llegada de Anderson. Yo no había hablado nunca con él. Tan solo me lo había cruzado un par de veces por el pasillo. Y tampoco lo había visto en la cafetería a la hora de comer. Parecía no querer tener más relaciones de las que necesarias con ninguno de nosotros.

Aunque su manera de ser lo mantenía alejado de la gran mayoría, su técnica no acababa de funcionar con Rachel Berry. En cuanto lo vio, Rach lo añadió a su lista de propósitos; de hecho, lo puso en el primer lugar. Aquel mismo día había empezado la caza, y en ese momento lo tenían acorralado. Los brazos de Rachel, alrededor de unos libros, apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de Blaine, acorralado contra el casillero. Tina se acarició el cabello y risa resonó por todo el pasillo.

Al contrario que Britt yo nunca hubiera pensado en salvarlo de Rachel; eran el uno para el otro. En las tres semanas que llevaba en el colegio, ya les había roto el corazón a dos chicas de nuestro grupo, al mandarlas a la mierda de un par de días.

Dos chicos nos taparon la vista -¿Qué tal les fue?- dijo Adam sonriendo y recolocándose la mochila que le colgaba de un hombro.

Sam jugaba con el pañuelo que sostenía su brazo enyesado. Era unos diez centímetros más alto y era bastante guapo. Nos saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras saludaba a su vez a otro chico de su equipo de voleibol que pasaba por allí.

-¿Cómo querías que nos fuera? Pues mal- estire los brazos por encima de las rodillas y baje la mirada incómodo.

Adam, el genio de las computadoras y las matemáticas chasqueo con la lengua. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con números y lógica era para él un juego de niños, mientras que yo no le conseguía ver ningún sentido al cálculo o al punto en que se encontrara una curva en un sistema de coordinadas, y eso a Adam no le entraba en la cabeza.

-Pensé que habías estudiado con Britt- dijo con clara desaprobación. El año anterior había comprendido que su paciencia no alcanzaba para ayudarme. Siempre acabábamos enfadados. Sus clases de repaso, aunque desinteresadas, habían sido un completo desastre.

-Y se fue- dijo Britt antes de que yo pudiera salir en mi defensa – Es una exagerado, esta vez acabó todos los ejercicios. Adam, hazme un favor, quítate de en medio, ¿Quieres?-

Algo desconcertado, Adam dio un paso a la izquierda y miro reojo en la misma dirección que Britt. No pudo disimular su sorpresa y presto atención a la escena. Sam, a su lado pareció quedarse sin aliento. Yo también seguí atento a lo que sucedía en el pasillo, y por un momento creí tener alucinaciones. Si antes de Anderson estaba contra los casilleros, ahora era Rachel la que estaba acorralada por las largas piernas de él. Seguía abrazada a sus libros pero ahora como si la vida dependiera de ello. Anderson apoyaba el codo contra una de las puertas de metal y estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas los separaban un par de centímetros. Su otra mano jugueteaba recorriendo los libros de ella, el cuello y el escote de la blusa. No se veía bien lo que hacía. Él pronuncio algo, y Rachel lo miro como hechizada, trago saliva abrumada, cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el casillero. Anderson hizo un intento por besarla, pero se apartó de ella con una sonrisa odiosa en el último momento mientras Rachel lo miraba confundida. Él le dedico entonces una reverencia burlona y se alejó por el pasillo en nuestra ausencia dirección. Ni si quiera nos miró. La expresión de burla había desaparecido, y me pareció reconocer una mezcla de amargura y frustración en un rostro, además de rabia. Bastaba verlo caminar para advertir su ira.

A Rachel se le cayeron los libros y se le desparramaron por el suelo. Sobrecogida, miraba hacia Anderson. Luego hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, recogió los libros con torpeza y se fue e la otro dirección. Nunca había visto a un chico tratar así a Berry desde que llegue al colegio.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamo Sam. -Parecía que la iba a…aquí mismo- murmuró sonrojándose.

Britt asintió y dijo – ¿Que parecía que qué?- la hermanastra de Sam, Queen se nos acercó. A pesar de que tenían padres distintos, se parecían mucho. Los dos tenían los ojos verdosos y el pelo rubio y sedoso. Queen normalmente llevaba el pelo suelto, lo que resaltaba sus facciones. Fue una de las mejores amigas de Rachel hasta que esta se encapricho por Sam, cuando vio como trataba a su hermano, para acabar dejándolo ya no quiso tener nada que ver con ella.

-Anderson casi la…- balbuceo Sam –Ya sabes-

-No, no se- respondió Britt, y lo miró interrogante -¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, parecía que la iba a…- dijo y carraspeo buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

-La tenia contra los casilleros- añadió Adam –Y parecía la intención de darle algo más que un beso; aquí, delante de todo el mundo-

-Oh- dijo Queen abriendo mucho los ojos –Vaya, vaya-

Miro el pasillo, pero al no ver ni a Rachel ni a Anderson volvió a mirarnos. -¿Y qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Nada- contesto Adam encogiéndose de hombros –Se fue y la dejó ahí plantada-

Los ojos de Queen se abrieron más aun y su boca ya entreabierta, dibujo una sonrisa. -¿Y lo ha visto todo el mundo? Pobre Rachel. Este tipo me cae bien- dijo sin ocultar su satisfacción carraspeo claramente – A lo que venía. Chicos tenemos un pequeño problema –dijo mirando a su hermanastro –Mi madre me acaba de mandar un SMS diciendo que tiene dolor de cabeza y que si podemos ir a otro sitio a ver las películas. Sam maldijo entre dientes, y Queen nos miró esperando una respuesta. Hacía más de una semana que lo habíamos planeado todo. Nadie quería desechar el plan.

-A mi abuela no le importaría que fuéramos- dijo Britt –Hoy a quedado con unas amigas, pero nuestra tele es pequeña. Desde que sus padres se separaron, vivía con su abuela, una viejecita muy simpática que quería a su nieta más que nada en el mundo. Vivian en una pequeña casa de la afueras con un jardín un tanto asilvestrado. Para aportar algo en la escasa renta de su abuela Britt trabajaba de camarera tres días a la semana en The Lima Bean, un club inaugurado apenas hace unos meses.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa, y mis padres no están- propuso Adam –Y el auto de mi padre ya está reparado.

-¡Sí!- dijo Sam emocionado –Tema solucionado ¿Qué peli vemos?-

Intercambiamos miradas, Adam se encogió los hombros. -¿Les late 'Noche de Terror'?- pregunto Queen insegura –Dentro de poco es Halloween-

-Buen idea. Yo me encargo de los DVD- dijo Sam-

-¿pueden venir Finn y Puck?- pregunto Adam.

PUCK era el hermano de Rachel y era un año mayor que Rachel, él y Adam, que pasaban hora juntos montando y desmontando computadoras, eran muy buenos amigos. Que su germana fuera una arrogante no quitaba que él fuera más bien tímido y amable que tuviera una sonrisa de ensueño. Los intentos de Rachel de emparejarlo con una de sus amigas había sido un fracaso.

Brody, el segundo capitán del equipo de esgrima después de Adam, era de estatura alta, delgado y tenía un humor ácido. Había sido víctima de Rachel antes de que Anderson enterara al colegio.

El timbre marco al final de la pausa y el pasillo se vacío de alumnos. Terminamos de planear nuestra noche de cine en casa de Adam. Britt, Queen y yo haríamos mantecadas y ensaladas, y Sam, Adam y los otros dos se encargarían de los DVD, la bebida y las bolsas de papas fritas.

Tenía que apurarme sino quería llegar tarde a la clase de física. El profesor Shuester me miro con desaprobación a pesar de que él también estaba de camino al aula.

….

Después de la última clase cuando volvía al coche bajo el sol de mediodía, me di cuenta de que por la mañana había olvidado la chamarra en el asiento del copiloto. Me empezaron a picar los brazos; si no andaba con cuidado por la noche iba a parecer una langosta. "un tipo lave de alergia l sol", había sido el diagnóstico del médico. Si la cosa empeoraba podían llegar a salirme empollas. El calor y la sensibilidad extrema no eran para tanto, pero la picazón me exasperaba. Quizá debía agradecerle a mi tío que me hubiera traído a Lima, Ohio no a Florida o a otro lugar más caluroso.

Mi ciudad podía estar alejada del "mundo civilizado", pero además de un pequeño centro comercial donde se compraba muy a gusto, un par de clubs donde ponían buena música y un cine no muy atrasado en comparación con los de las grandes ciudades. Tenía justo lo que necesitaba: bosques interminables ideales para dar largas caminatas. Nuestra casa se encontraba a las afueras, justo donde empezaba la arboleada. Mas haya solo estaba la mansión de Hale y cuyo terreno colindaba con el nuestro y tenía arces centenarios rodeando un lago que reflejaba las nubes y a donde iba a nadar a menudo en verano. La casa debía de tener más de cien años y hacia 20 que estaba abandonada. Lo sabía por la abuela de Brittany. Parecía no tener dueño, y si lo tenía no parecía importante que acabara en ruinas. Me dolía en el alma, porque me encantaba la elegancia atemporal que emanaba, con sus altas ventanas en ambos pisos y la generosa veranda de columnas que rodeaba toda la vivienda.

De vuelta a casa pase por la verdulería a la que siempre iba Ellen y compre un par de ingredientes para la ensalada. En la entrada estaba el monstruoso Rolls Royce que mi tío siempre utiliza cuando esta por aquí. Por el portón entreabierto distinguí el morro de mercedes que normalmente conducían Ellen y Simon. Él estaba lavando y puliendo el Rolls, como cada semana, y me saludo con la mano.

-Déjalo ahí, cuando acabe con este sigo con el tuyo- me dijo.

-pero lo necesitare esta tarde-

-No te preocupes pequeño, esta tarde lo tendrás más que listo. ¿A dónde vas?-

-Noche de cine en casa de Adam, quizá llegue tarde-

El gigante rubio frunció el ceño -¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola- dije con resolución.

-como quieras-

Entré en el recibidor y cerré la puerta de la pequeña villa, no se podía llamar de otro manera 'con la certeza de que Simon andaría cerca de Adam' esa noche. Una cocina deslumbrante de acero y cromo totalmente equipada y con una pesa grande con media docena de sillas, ocupaba la mitad del piso de abajo. Al lado estaba el comedor, que apenas utilizaba porque prefería comer con Simon y Ellen en la cocina. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra oriental y albergaba un enorme piano negro de cola que no se tocaba porque nadie sabía. En la planta de abajo también estaba el baño de Ellen y de Simon. Él vivía en un apartamento encima del garaje. Una puerta de la sala llevaba al ala derecha de la casa, que ocupaba el salón y el despacho de mi tío, unidos a su dormitorio y su baño por una escalera de caracol. Por la escalera de la entrada se llegaba a la otra mitad del primer piso, mi reino, que contaba con un baño y dos habitaciones para invitados que nunca se habían usado. Mi tío Thomas no quería extraños en casa, ni siquiera sus socios que venían de vez en cuando y no se quedaban más que un par de horas llegaba hasta tal punto que me prohibió expresamente que trajera a ningún amigo a casa. A saber por qué.

Lleve las compras a la cocina. Ellen estaba cocinando y me saludo con una sonrisa. Olía de maravilla, a pan recién echo y sobre la mesa me esperaba una taza de mi té preferido. Me lo traía mi tío Thomas, aunque no quería decirme de dónde. No le gustaba a nadie más, pero yo ya me había vuelto adicto a su sabor y a su aroma fuerte, una delicia difícil de describir. Era el único remedio para mi dolor de encías matutino, tan agudo que parecía que me fueran a arrancar los dientes de raíz, y que además se extendía por la mandíbula. Ellen me ayudo a cortar los pimientos y los pepinos para mi ensalada.

Subía mi cuatro y me puse a hacer la tarea. El ejercicio de biología me tomo tanto tiempo que casi se me pasa la hora, pero un poco antes de las 6:30 P.M. Salí hacia la casa de Adam con mi ensalada bajo el brazo.

Sam y Queen ya habían llegado, y había un montón de DVD delante del impresionante equipo de 'Cine en casa', el orgullo del padre de Adam. Un mueble bajo de madera pulida de cerezo, cubierto previamente por u mantel beige, nos hacía de mesa. Estaba saliendo de la cocina con las mantecadas de Queen colocadas en pirámide cuando entro Puck, y casi se me caen cuando vi a Rachel detrás d él. Puck no podía disimular su malestar, y Adam se quedó sin aliento.

-Puck me dijo que no les importaría- dijo dejando atrás a su hermano y agarrando una mantecada de mí bandeja al pasar.

Adam y yo miramos a Puck, que bajo la vista -¿Qué nos importaría? ¿Estás loco?- dijo Adam en voz alta. –No puede evitarlo, de verdad, pero es que…- contesto Puck a la defensiva.

Tragó saliva y miro hacia el salón, a donde había ido Rachel y de donde venía ahora Queen alarmada.

– Por favor- dijo puck antes de que también ella se le achara encima –No quería que viniera, pero me hizo chantaje-

-¿Chantaje?- Queen lo miro incisiva.

Sam estaba apoyado en la escalera. –Sí- asintió el infeliz -¿Te acuerdas del virus que creamos? Me amenazo con contárselo a mi madre… y al señor Arron-

Queen y yo nos miramos, luego a Puck y a Adam. Hacia unas semanas, las computadoras del colegio habían quedado inutilizables por un virus desconocido. No se perdieron datos, pero estuvieron tres días sin funcionar hasta que por fin los arreglaron. El director, el señor Arron, se enfadó muchísimo y amenazo con el peor castigo a los responsables, pero nunca se supo quienes habían sido. Yo sabía que eran buenos con las computadoras, pero ¿Tanto?

-Y cómo puede saber…- dijo Adam malhumorado – bueno, ¿Y a qué viene?-

-No sé- contesto Puck meneando la cabeza –Me parece que tiene que ver con Anderson, está loca por él. Me obligo a meterme en el sistema de la escuela para sacar su dirección- explicó, y sonrió inseguro encogiéndose los hombros –pero la buena de la señora Wilde todavía no había introducido el internet. Tendría que haberla oído cuando solo encontré un par de artículos sobre unos equilibristas del siglo XIX-

-¿no le dijiste que Anderson no va a venir?- dijo Adam frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sabia- contesto Puck –Pero creo que va detrás de Brody. Al principio no quería venir, pero cuando mi madre me pregunto quién iba a estar, y oyó su nombre no me dejo en paz-

-¿Brody?- dijo Adam con cara de no entender nada –Pero ¿No le gustaba Anderson?-

-Claro, pero quiere ponerlo celoso con él, típico de Rachel- Nos miramos. -Supongo que no soy el único dijo Puck con una sonrisa -Qué piensa que Anderson o va a caer en la trampa-

Entramos juntos al salón, donde Rachel estaba de lo más cómoda en el sofá. Como si hubiéramos hecho un pacto, todos fuimos amables con ella. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de la cabeza de Adam y de Puck, pero no le hicimos mucho caso.

Adam recibió a Brody que llego 10 minutos más tarde y lo puso al corriente de todo. Solo faltaba Britt. Y a las 7:15 empecé a preocuparme porque no era normal que se retrasara tanto. A la única que no le importaba era a Rach. Un poco antes de las 7:30, Adam la llamo a casa sin suerte, y en su celular salía en contestador. Estaba anocheciendo. Me acerque a la ventana y observe los coches que pasaban por la calle. Queen propuso elegir la película para que cuando llegara Britt no tuviéramos que perder más tiempo. Decidimos por unanimidad ver 'Drácula' de Francis Ford Coppola.

Adam subió a su cuarto a buscar la llave del coche cuando iban a dar las ocho, pero al bajar la escalera un faro ilumino la entrada de su casa. Queen y yo, que estábamos ya con la puerta abierta listos para salir nos quedamos de piedra, y los demás se acercaron a la puerta. Britt se bajó de una moto de carretera negra. El conductor le alcanzo una ensaladera, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ella le dio algo que llevaba en la oreja. Cuando se giró hacia nosotros estaba un poco pálida y como ausente, pero nos sonrió como siempre.

-Mi escarabajo no arrancaba- se disculpó. Señalo al tipo de negro que la había traído, que se quitó el casco. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, aunque Britt no pareció darse cuenta. -Gracias a Blaine no he tenido que venir caminando. Paso justo cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas- dijo y frunció el ceño como queriéndose acordar de algo, pero sacudió la cabeza como si no tuviera importancia –Le he pedido que se quede-

Todos lo miramos. Llevaba sus lentes oscuros y apoyaba los brazos en el casco negro brillante. Nos devolvía la mirada con cierta arrogancia, como si no fuéramos a hacer caso de Britt. Y lo fuéramos a despedir con un "gracias, hasta la vista". Adam fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Claro, que se quede si no lo importa ver un par de pelis viejas de vampiros- ofreció tranquilo.

Lo mire sorprendido, pero se me ocurrió que era la oportunidad que deseábamos para sacarnos de encima a Rachel. Aunque no fuera justo para Anderson, tenía la esperanza de que mi plan funcionara.

Nos dedicó una media sonrisa un tanto cínica y apago el motor.

-¿Qué película es?- pregunto. Su voz, profunda y suave, encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba y se me seco la garganta. "¡Sigue hablando!", suplico una parte de mí, que ya no estaba tan segura de querer entregárselo a Rachel. "¿Anderson querría tener una aventura con un hombre?"

-'Drácula'- dijo Adam cruzando los brazos.

-Buena película- contesto asintiendo –sobre todo cuando al final dice "Dame paz"- lo dijo con la voz ronca, imitando la de Gary Ordenan en esa escena, y rio entre dientes como si solo el pudiera entender el chiste.

-Oye, ¿Es tuya la maquina?- pregunto Brody bajando la escalera de la entrada –En el colegio me preguntaba de quien era la Fireblade, pensaba que era de algún profesor.

Tarde un par de segundos en comprender que hablaba de la moto. Anderson también se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

-Sí, blade es mía- confirmo, y acaricio el tanque.

Mire su gesto de cariño un tanto sorprendida. Por lo visto, su familia tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarle semejante juguetito y no parecía importarles que su hijo fuera problemático.

-¿A cuánto corre?- dijo Sam abriéndose paso y acercándose a Brody y Puck. Adam finalmente también se acercó.

-Según el fabricante alcanza los 287, pero no se te decir lo que de verdad corre porque el marcador solo llega hasta 299- explico y los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Anderson puso el caballete y se bajó de la moto. –Le has puesto piezas nuevas, ¿verdad?- continuó Brody.

-Algo- asintió Anderson, y estiro las piernas. Sam pasó la mano por el parabrisas cromado. –Es de carreras. Brutal ¿Desde qué marcha puedes arrancar?-

-Desde segunda, aunque un par de veces también la he arrancado en tercera-

De nuevo se quedaron boquiabiertos. La conversación continua girando sobre aceleración, tubos de escape de competición, neumáticos, manetas Stahl Flex y estribos rascados de tomar curvas. A saber que tenía eso de interesante. Continuaron su charla como si se conocieran de toda la vida, incluso Adam participaba y se olvidaron completamente de la película. Cuando empezaron a hablar de _tuning_ y portátiles, y Puck se agacho para inspeccionar el cuadro de mandos, Britt y Queen entraron en casa meneando la cabeza. Por la mañana me había cruzado con un motociclista de negro ¿sería él?

De repente cayeron y Anderson levanto la cabeza. La mirada de Adam y de Brody me dio a entender que no era ni Britt ni Queen la que se acercaba por mi espalda.

-Hola, Blaine- dijo Rachel avanzando con un paso de Diva. Anderson la miraba sin decir nada. La sonrisa sarcástica que se dibujó en sus labios me recordó a un gato que juega con un ratón. Parecía que Rachel no se daba cuenta de eso. Brody, Sam y Adam la dejaron pasar y ella apoyo la mano en el freno.

-Hola- contesto Anderson con retraso, y le quito la mano de la moto.

Rachel se recuperó pronto del corte y empezó a acariciar el intermitente. -¿Te quedas a ver un par de películas?- pregunto sonriendo.

Su voz sonaba como el ronroneo de un gato. Se le acerco aún más. – ¿Quieres que me quede?- contesto él con el mismo tono.

-Claro- respondió acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja –aunque nunca he ido en una moto como esta-

-Vaya, ¿De veras?... ¿Se te antoja dar una vuelta?

Cuando Rachel se giró y me miro con despecho entendí que la pregunta era para mí.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?- pregunte sonrojándome, avergonzado como un tonto. ¿Blaine Anderson era gay?

-No, al castaño de ojos azules que tienes detrás- me lo dijo tan serio que me gire.

Sí era tonto. Lo mire desconfiado. ¿Cuándo se había fijado en mis ojos? El levanto una ceja y parecía que Rachel se me iba a lanzar a golpes.

-Por qué no- dije asintiendo, y me acerque lo más relajado que pude.

-Si tienes una chamarra, póntela- me dijo –No quiero que pases frio-

Me gire y entre en la casa "¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!". Me puse la chamarra y volví como si no tuviera prisa.

Adam me miro incrédulo y Anderson sonreía. Su dentadura era perfecta. Me paso lo que Britt le había devuelto y tarde en entender que se trataba de unos auriculares me los coloque me ajuste el micrófono y subí a la moto. Quería agarrarme solo a su cinturón, pero tomo mis manos y las puso en su cintura, apretándome contra él. Rachel me lanzo una mirada asesina. "¿Blaine Anderson es Bi?"

Arranco, giro con habilidad, salimos y acelero. Asustado, me aferre a él. Corría como un loco, pero no quise confesar mi miedo, así que calle. El viento tiraba de mi pelo y me lloraban los ojos. En la calle principal acelero más aún. Detrás de él me hice me hice lo más pequeño que pude, apoye mi cabeza en su espalda, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me prepare para la muerte.

-¡Relájate!- oí por los auriculares.

Me dio unos golpecitos en la mano. ¿Cómo soltaba el manillar a esa velocidad? ¡Maldito loco! levante la cabeza y mire por encima de su hombro. El viento me golpeo en la cara, por lo que me cubrí de nuevo. Empezaron a pasar arboles; ya aviamos salido de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde vamos?- me pregunto.

-¿Cómo que "Adonde"?- pregunte yo.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

Dude unidos segundos – ¿Has subido al Peak?- dije al fin

-¿Donde esta?-

Le explique cómo llegar y la moto rugió de nuevo. No disminuyo la velocidad hasta que se metió por él camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el mirador. Di gracias a dios (por primera vez) aunque seguía yendo tan rápido que en las curvas se le iba la rueda. En un momento derrapo tanto que tuvo que apoyar el pie. Seguramente grite del susto, porque lo oí reírse. Era un maldito temerario.

Lléganos, paro la moto, me baje y tropecé después de dar un par de pasos con las rodillas flojeándome. Entendí porque Britt había llegado pálida.

-Estas como una cabra- le dije secamente en cuanto se quitó el casco.

Con gesto divertido, simulando no entender, meneo la cabeza mientras apoyaba la moto en el caballete.

-No te pongas así- dijo -¿Acaso te ha pasado algo?

No conteste y le devolví los auriculares. Miro a su alrededor. –No está mal el sitio- dijo asintiendo, y se acercó al borde del mirador, rodeado de tupido bosque por tres de sus cuatro lados. Había una vista maravillosa de Lima, que se extendía como un mar de luces desde la falda de Peak. Me acerque a su lado y observe la ciudad. Por costumbre busque el punto luminoso de mi casa, mientras respiraba el aire puro con olor de tierra y bosque. Me ayudo a tranquilizarme. Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

-¿Siempre conduces así?- pregunte, y me senté sobre una roca lisa dos metros del precipicio. El viento soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles y levantaba las del suelo.

Me miro, y me di cuenta de que se había quitado los lentes, aunque estaba tan oscuro aún se veía su silueta –No temas, tengo buenos reflejos –dijo sonriendo -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando el mirador -¿El nido de amor de los tortolos sin casa?-

Agradecí a la oscuridad que afortunadamente oculto el rubor de mi rostro –En verano quizá sí- admití –pero me gusta venir; es muy tranquilo. Además, la vista es increíble.

-Ajá, ¿Y por qué me has traído?- dijo acercándose. En la oscuridad su cara se veía pálida, no tan pálida como la mía, pero tenía el mismo tono pálido que un fantasma.

-Tú fuiste quien me invito a dar una vuelta- le recordé –Tú sabrás porque los has hecho-

-¿Y por qué crees que lo he hecho?- la verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. Yo solo quería… ¿Qué quería?

Como no respondía, sonrió. Era una sonrisa oscura e implacable –Solo para que no haya malentendidos te diré, Hummel, que si te he pedido que vinieras era para darle un corte a Rachel, nada más. Me saca de quicio.

Su tono cruel, y que me llamara con tono despectivo por mi apellido –Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué otra razón te iba a invitar?-

Di un paso atrás. - ¿Me tienes miedo, Hummel?- sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad –Como crees… solo que no te quiero volver a ver; me das asco-

-¿No?- dijo riendo de nuevo, y me puso la piel de gallina –Admítelo, Hummel, te has hecho ilusiones, como todas. Por eso no me has dicho que no cuando te pregunte si querías venir- se burló con sorna –Todas son iguales, y tu igual. Tan predecibles. Ven a un chico guapo y se convierten en hienas, no piensan en otra cosa-

-¡Mira quién habla!- conteste con furia- ¿Quien estuvo con tres chicas en tres semanas?-

-Dos, fueron dos- me corrigió –y en la biblia está escrito: "A quien pida se le dará".

Su sonrisa me dio ganas de darle una buena bofetada en la cara. Lo empuje con fuerza.- ¡imbécil arrogante!- lo insulte. Un viento frio soplo en mi cuello y me hecho el pelo sobre la cara. Anderson permanecía inmóvil, y una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo se reflejó en su cara antes de convertirse en rabia. Mascullo algo bruscamente, como si maldijera. Parecía que le hubiera pegado muy fuerte. Nos miramos en la oscuridad y se acarició el pelo negro, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-¿Sabes que, Hummel?, ¡Tú veras como vuelves a casa!- dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió dando grandes pasos hacia la moto. Se puso el casco, se acomodó y subió el caballete. Cuando arranco me di cuenta de que realmente me iba a dejar ahí. Quise pararlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al realizar el giro sus ruedas escupían piedras y tierra. La luz roja desapareció entre los arboles mientras yo corría detrás, desvalido, maldiciendo, probablemente había parado unos metros más bajo y me estaba esperando donde no lo pudiera ver. Lo último que imaginaba era que me abandonara así; podía estar loco, pero no tanto. ¿Qué le había entrado de repente? Me ceñí la chamarra y camine en círculos para entrar en calor, si no iba yo, subiría a buscarme en cuanto se cansara de esperar. La hojarasca crujía con mis pasos y también entre los árboles. Se oyeron varios aullidos a no mucha distancia. Agudice los cinco sentidos para que no me tomara desprevenido una broma de Anderson, pero era evidente que él no estaba allí, así que seguí dando vueltas para no enfriarme.

¿Por qué se había enfadado así de repente? Cuando dijo que todas, incluso yo éramos iguales sonó a que estaba cansado de que cayeran a sus pies con solo una mirada. Pero yo no había caído a sus pies, y si lo hubiera hecho, no se podía haber dado cuanta en la oscuridad.

No dejaba de mirar el reloj, y Anderson no aparecía, ya estaba harto de la bromita, así que me metí las manos en los bolsillos y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa. ¡Si pensaba que iba a esperarlo toda la noche estaba muy equivocada!

Estaba muy oscuro. Tropecé varias veces con agujeros o piedras y casi me tuerzo en tobillo a cada paso me ponía más nervioso, y a medida que me iba acercando a la carretera esperaba oír la moto, pero solo se oía el viento, las hojas secas y alguna lechuza de vez en cuando.

Tampoco lo vi en la carretera. En cualquier momento escucharía el bramido de la moto y me miraría con su sonrisa cínica y burlona, eso pensaba, pero no ocurrió nada, ¡Nada! El muy imbécil me había dejado tirado de deberás. Saque mi celular, pero no sabía a quién decirle que me viniera a buscar, y me quede pensativo. ¿Simon? Si mi tío se enteraba no me dejaría dar ni un paso sin escolta. Marque e número de Adam, pero me acorde de Rachel todavía estaría con ellos, y era la última que debía enterarse, se burlaría de mí y al día siguiente lo sabría todo el colegio.

¡Ni loca! No, si podía evitarlo. Llame a Simon, ya lo convencería de alguna manera para que no le dijera nada a mi tío. Me respondió de inmediato. Me pareció oír un ruido de moto ¿Por qué no me sorprendió que ya estuviera en el coche? Le explique rápidamente lo que había pasado y donde podía pasar por mí. Colgué, y me imagine su sonrisa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y seguí caminando. Solo mi celular y vi el número de Adam en la pantalla; ni aunque Rachel no se enterara. Se me había olvidado lo tozudo que podía ser Adam; al fina acabe por apagar el celular.

Al poco rato me iluminaron los focos del Mercedes. Simon venia de algún lugar cercano, probablemente me había visto salir con Anderson y nos había seguido hasta perdernos de vista. No hubiera sido nada raro, con lo rápido que había ido el loco de Anderson. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón. Sin mediar palabra, Simon subió la calefacción. Se limitó a asentir cuando le pedí que no le dijera nada a mi tío, aunque no dejo de mirarme con el rabillo del ojo durante toda la vuelta a casa. Me hice pequeño en el asiento he hice como que no me daba cuenta. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¡Hasta ese día no había tenido nada que ver con ese desgraciado! Miraba por la ventana enfadado conmigo mismo por haber accedido a su ridícula invitación. Dios me librara de volver a ver al idiota de Anderson.

* * *

**Se que tienen dudas, pero se responderan el los siguientes caps!**  
**epero les haya gustado!**  
**aganme saber si fue asi!**

**Espero sus Reviews! y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**Se que me he tardado en actualizar este fic. pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Ademas la noticia de Cory aun me trae depre =( **

**Se que ya se dieron cuenta, pero les digo de todas formas; este fic esta en Kurt POV**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

VIOLINES EN LA NOCHE

Antes de que empezaran las clases se me acercaron Adam y Brody.

El día anterior se habían preocupado porque no había respondido las llamadas. Me di cuenta de que había sido un error rechazarlas. Si hubiera contestado, en ese momento no hubieran insistido tanto por saber que me había pasado la noche anterior. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba de muy buen humor, así que les explique la verdad, que Anderson me había dejado tirado en el mirador del Peak. No debería haberlo hecho, porque en ese preciso instante empezó la guerra de Adam, Brody, Puck y Sam contra Anderson. Lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle explicaciones '¡Estúpidos!, ni que fueran caballeros con la misión de defender mi honor' y el reacciono indiferencia y arrogancia. Apenas se dieron unos empujones en el pasillo, pero luego se batieron en el entrenamiento de esgrima.

Adam conocía muchos trucos que rozaban lo permitido, y Anderson demostró muchos más. Su intención de ridiculizarlo delante de todos fue un fracaso, el entrenador tuvo que separarlos antes de que fueran demasiado lejos. Britt y yo lo oímos todo desde la clase de gimnasia. Ahora Adam también se sentía insultado, lo que no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Además, Rachel quiso pensar que Anderson me había dado plantón después de una única noche y así se lo dijo a todos los que la quisieron escuchar, y también a los que no.

A Anderson no le importaba nada. Durante las cuatro semanas siguientes salió con dos chicas de nuestro curso y con… ¡Un chico! Vaya que era puta. (Al que encontraron llorando en los baños después de haber contado en él.) Me asuste un poco de mí mismo al ver que no tenía compasión, pero la verdad era que tendrían que haberlo pensado antes; Anderson ya tenía cierta fama. Durante ese tiempo no podía evitar observarlo cuando me lo encontraba, aunque con disimulo. Me fascinaban sus movimientos, suaves y acechantes, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver sus ojos. Si oía su voz en el pasillo, me flaqueaban las piernas. Una vez nos encontramos de cara y se me olvido respirar aunque no me di cuenta hasta que paso de largo. Me dedico una mirada asesina, por decirlo suavemente, y no me explicaba porque se había enfadado conmigo. Lo que paso en el mirador no podía ser el motivo.

La última semana de septiembre volvió nuestro profesor de literatura inglesa, el señor Barrings. Había tenido un grave accidente de coche poco después de empezar el curso, había pasado un tiempo en el hospital y aun caminaba con muletas.

No me había enterado de que había habido un cambio de aula y fui de los últimos en llegar. Como no tenía ganas de sentarme cerca de Rachel Berry me fui a la penúltima fila. El señor Barrings ya estaba en su escritorio cuando entro Blaine murmurando una disculpa. Solo quedaba un asiento libre a mi lado… y la última fila, totalmente vacía se me seco la boca, a él tampoco le paso desapercibido, apretó la mandíbula y se fue a la última fila. Rachel chismeo con sus amigas y rieron. Sin despegar la mirada del pizarrón me puse rojo de vergüenza.

-Me parece que todavía no nos conocemos- dijo el señor Barrings mirando la lista.

-No, todavía no- contestó –Me llamo Blaine Anderson y me cambie a McKinley hace dos meses-

-Bienvenido, entonces- añadió el profesor –pero prefiero que se siente al lado del señor Hummel, Señor Anderson, así no me quedare afónico. No se preocupe no lo va a morder-

Me di la vuelta, él me miro. No, yo no lo mordería, pero ¿él a mí? Después de un incómodo silencio se sentó a mi lado. La mirada que creí percibir, aunque atravesó de los lentes oscuros, me mandaba al infierno como si yo fuera culpable del acercamiento forzoso.

Con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas estiradas Anderson se puso cómodo. Fijo la vista en un punto detrás del profesor y se quedó inmóvil, como diciendo: "Solo estoy aquí porque me obligan, déjenme en paz" y no había otra cosa que hiciera yo con más placer que eso.

Al principio del curso habíamos empezado a leer _El retrato de Dorian Gray_ de Oscar Wilde. Probablemente él no lo supiera o no le interesara o había olvidado su libro en casa, la cuestión fue que cuando le toco leer un fragmento, le acerque un poco el libro. Lo hice con la precaución con la que se le da un filete a un león enjaulado. Con fastidio se sentó derecho y se inclinó algo así como un centímetro hacia mí. Bajo la mesa vi como apretaba los puños.

Leyó alto y claro. Su voz daba escalofríos y me costaba estar quieto. Le pasaba las páginas y una vez casi se me olvida, aunque nadie lo noto porque todos lo escuchaban absortos. Me di cuenta de que tenía un ligero acento extranjero y de que a medida que leía se le acentuaban más. Cuando salió de su asombro, el señor Barrings le dijo que era suficiente, y Anderson volvió a su posición de antes, distante y soberbia, aunque me pareció oír rechinar sus dientes.

Al acabar la clase el profesor nos pidió que nos quedáramos un momento.

-Como ya saben, el mes que viene es la fiesta de Halloween- dijo entre rumores –Gracias al señor LeRoy, padre de Rachel, la celebraremos en el antiguo teatro de Merillstreet- Hubo un rumor general, y el señor Barrings levanto la mano haciéndolos callar –Ayer le eche un vistazo, está lleno de y hay que sacar muchos trastos viejos antes de empezar a montar las decoraciones. Hoy a las tres de la tarde, los del equipo de limpieza tienen que estar en la puerta-

Los que como yo, pertenecían al equipo, emitieron un murmullo de fastidio.

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo el señor Barrings comprensivo –pero tenemos que empezar. Como Sam se rompió la muñeca necesitamos un sustituto- dijo mirando a Anderson y sonriendo -¿Qué le parece Blaine?- sugirió -Al fin y al cabo dicen que usted fue el causante del accidente-

Anderson iba a decir algo. Apuesto a que un gran "¡NO!", pero el profesor no le dio oportunidad no le dio oportunidad.

-Muy bien, entonces todo solucionado- sentenció asintiendo y mirándolo –Nos vemos ahí a las tres-

Hubo un suave gruñido a mi lado, sus labios eran una fina línea, estaba seguro de que no vendría aunque lo amonestaran por ello.

Me equivoque. Vino, y Sam y Adam, que también formaban parte del equipo no parecían alejarse.

Merillstreet era una pequeña bocalle de Riverdrive, la avenida principal de Lima. Los altos edificios de obra vista con escaleras de emergencia y repisas de gres te transportaba a otra época, como si estuvieras en un decorado de una película de Al Capone o dieras un salto a los felices años veinte del siglo pasado. Fue en esa época cuando se construyó el Bohemien, como se llamaba el viejo teatro de variedades. Por lo que me habían dicho, en los años cincuenta sufrió un incendio que lo destruyo por completo. El dueño lo reconstruyo, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo funcionar de nuevo, y volvió a cerrar, esta vez definitivamente. Desde entonces había cambiado de manos varias veces y ahora pertenecía a uno de los padres de Rachel. Una escalinata llevaba a la entrada; Anderson estaba apoyado en una columna, junto a su Blade negra. Saludo a Britt brevemente, a mí me miro con dureza y a Adam y Sam ni siquiera los miro de reojo, aunque no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa arrogante. No sabría decir si el señor Barrings noto la tensión que había entre los tres o si lo hubieran puesto al corriente, pero después de abrir la puerta se colocó entre ellos.

La antesala, vestida con cortinas de terciopelo oscuro, apestaba a polvo y carecía de luz. Fuimos entrando poco a poco y una chica rubia y delgada (una de las primeras víctimas de Anderson) estornudo varias veces. El señor Barrings desapareció detrás de un pesado telón granate armado con una linterna, y una polilla revoloteo sin rumbo hasta desaparecer en la sombra de la curva de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. De repente se encendió la araña polvorienta. Por lo visto, el señor Barrings había encontrado el diferenciador.

En fila india pasamos por debajo del telón con cuidado de no tocarlo para que no cayera más polvo, o que no se viniera abajo por viejo. Anderson y Brittany eran los últimos. Admiramos el viejo esplendor de Bohemien: una sala semicircular con sillas y mesas redondas hasta el escenario, con palcos sostenidos por estatuas de musculosos personajes mitológicos con adornos dorados y filigrana. El techo lo coronaba con una cúpula de cristal mate que había sobrevivido intacta aunque permanecía semioculta por hojas y excrementos de pájaros. La luz del sol se colocaba apenas por un par de huesos y el polvo bailaba en las tiras de luz. En medio de la sala colgaba una imponente lámpara de araña, que tampoco acababa de iluminar como en los viejos tiempos. El escenario tenía un metro de alto y el telón azul marino estaba recogido. Todo el esplendor de antaño estaba ahora cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Tardaríamos una eternidad mínimamente en el Bohemien.

Reprimí un suspiro.

El señor Barrings propuso limpiar primero la zona de los espectadores y la antesala. Mientras unos apartábamos sillas y mesas, otros limpiaban el polvo de las lámparas. Todo lo que estuviera roto o no sirviera lo teníamos que llevar a la salida y luego limpiaríamos la sala a conciencia. Por la cara que ponía el señor Barrings no contaba con acabar ese día ni al día siguiente, y eso si lográbamos a tiempo.

Nos dividió en grupos separando a Adam y a Sam de Blaine. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de lo mal que me miraba a mí, porque me puso en su grupo con Brittany, Marley, y Jake, y nos ordenó que sacáramos todos los trastos del escenario, descolgamos el telón, y le quitamos el polvo. Anderson escuchó en silencio una sonrisa entre compasiva y burlona, y ocupo su puesto en la parte del escenario menos iluminada.

Agarre uno de los sacos de basura que tan generosamente repartía en señor Barrings, yo por un lado y Marley por otro, fuimos recogiendo todo tipo de basura. Brittany y Jake intentaban descolgar el telón mientras Anderson limpiaba en la parte de atrás y aparecía cargado de basura de vez en cuando para meterla en la bolsa de Marley.

Brittany y Jake salieron a sacudir en telón, Marley fue a vaciar su bolsa y yo me quede solo. Oí un fuerte ruido en la parte de atrás y a Anderson tosiendo. Parecía que se hubiera desplomado algo. Hubo otro estruendo y me acerque a ver qué pasaba. Me encontré a Anderson en un pequeño cuarto trastero envuelto en una nube de polvo. El suelo estaba cubierto por toda clase de objetos, y por los restos de los objetos que habían estado en lo que había sido una estantería. Lo vi agachándose y recoger algo, tosiendo todavía, y renegando en un idioma acerque y le toque el hombro. En sus manos tenía un pequeño violín y le estaba quitando el polvo.

-¿Éstas bien?- le pregunte. No sé qué me hizo pensar que su respuesta seria amable no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, y en cuanto me vio, gruño y puso mala cara. Le vi un corte en la ceja -Éstas sangrando-

Acerque mi mano a su cara para verle mejor la herida, pero me arrojo la muñeca y me la apretó con fuerza –Déjame en paz, Hummel-

-Pero tú… ¡Au!- replique, y me empujo contra la pared. Se me acerco con peligrosa lentitud, con el violín todavía en las manos.

-¿Acaso no quedo claro en el mirador?- me dijo con agresividad. -¡No te quiero cerca!-

-No hace falta que me lo pidas, ¡Imbécil!- respondí y lo empuje sin siquiera hacerlo retroceder un centímetro. 'Ojala la próxima vez se te caigan las estanterías encima'.

Tocio la boca y salió del cuarto, lo vi cruzar el escenario. Si pensaba que iba a recoger el caos que había organizado estaba muy equivocado. Volví por mi saco de basura y cuando iba a agacharme para recoger un trozo de madera oí un fuerte crujido. Mire hacia arriba y vi que se me venían encima un montón de tablones, pero me quede paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar. Todo fue muy rápido, pero por un instante vi lo que sucedía a mí alrededor en un alguno de 360º. Algunos miraron en mi dirección sorprendidos. Anderson caminaba con sigilo a un lado del escenario. Oí una cuerda desbocada en una polea y una voz en mi interior que me decía "¡Corre!", pero no supe obedecerla y me quede mirando la oscura imagen que se me venía encima. En el último segundo tiraron de mí y caí al suelo. Un cuerpo encima de mí me cubría de las tablas y trozos de metal que caían a nuestro alrededor. Se oyó otro crujido y el dichoso silbido de una cuerda, y otra parte de la tramoya se abalanzo sobre nosotros, esta vez sí gire, y lo hice con fuerza. Por suerte rodamos por el suelo, porque cayo un andamio justo donde habíamos estado, volví a girar, nos caímos del escenario. Debajo de mi estaba… ¡Blaine Anderson! Sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Veía reflejada mi cara de horror en el cristal oscuro de sus lentes que estaba a punto de caerse. Vi sus ojos: eran de color miel, de un color dorado que brillaba en forma extraña, con un matiz que cambiaba constantemente, como si fueran oro. Me miro y el tiempo se detuvo. Su mano corrió de mi espalda hasta mi cuello y llevo mi cabeza al lado de la suya.

-¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Están heridos?!-

El tiempo no se había atrevido a avanzar, asustado, pero cuando volvió a correr lo hizo con prisa, como queriendo recuperar el lapso perdido. El señor Barrings como le permitían las muletas. Anderson me soltó, se colocó bien los lentes y me ayudo a levantarme. Todos se acercaron a ver qué había pasado y se creó un gran alboroto. Me fije en el escenario, cubierto de madera, cuerdas y piezas de metal. Allí donde habíamos estado unos segundos.

-¿Seguros que están bien?- pregunto de nuevo el señor Barrings. Apenas pude asentir y mire a Anderson, que decía sí con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con elegancia como si no hubiera pasado nada. El profesor suspiro aliviado, yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de repetirme que Blaine Anderson me había salvado la vida. El pareció leerme los pensamientos, porque antes de que pudiera darle las gracias meneo la cabeza.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Hummel- dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera nadie más –solo fuiste mi buen acción del día, nada más. Olvídate de esto lo antes posible.

Pasó de largo y desapareció entre los demás. El señor Barrings lo siguió con la mirada sorprendido, hizo un gesto de incredulidad y se giró hacia mí.

-¿Seguro que está bien, Kurt?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí- asentí de nuevo.

Adam y Sam se pusieron uno a mi derecha, otro a mi izquierda y Britt detrás, como para sostenerme en caso de que me desmayara.

-Bueno- dijo el profesor mirando el desmadre –hemos acabado por hoy, antes de continuar alguien tendrá que venir a verificar que el teatro está seguro, nos vemos en clase-

Todos recogieron sus chamarras y mochilas entre murmullos y salieron a la calle. Al día siguiente todo el colegio sabría lo que había pasado, y me moría de vergüenza solo de pensarlo. Quizá debería decir que me dolía la cabeza y no salir de casa durante los días siguientes.

El señor Barrings me miro de arriba abajo, y después se dirigió a Sam, Adam y Brittany –Ustedes tres quédense con él, ¿Sí?- dijo dándole un billete de diez dólares a Sam –Vayan a tomar algo antes de ir a casa y dejen que Blaine los acompañe si quiere. Él también está algo conmocionado, como Kurt-

Los tres asintieron. Adam y Sam me tomaron del brazo y salimos del edificio mientras Britt, muy a pasar de los chicos, iba a buscar a Anderson. Volvió con mi chamarra y mi mochila, pero sola, cosa que no me sorprendió.

Me llevaron del brazo a un café a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque les aseguraba que me encontraba bien y podía caminar solo, Brittany quiso un café con leche, los chicos se tomaron una Coca-Cola cada uno y a mí me pidieron una malteada de chocolate. Apenas participe en la conversación, no podía dejar de pensar que un tipo que no me aguantaba me había salvado la vida, y lo peor no era eso, sino que Anderson estaba al otro lado del escenario cuando me vino la tramoya encima. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a mí en tan poco tiempo?

Miraba mi reflejo en la cristalera del café, e intentaba reproducir el momento imaginario la distancia nos separaba. Por muchas vueltas que le daba no dejaba de parecerme imposible lo que había sucedido.

-¿Vieron donde estaba cuando se soltaron las tablas?- dije interrumpiendo su conversación y me miraron interrogantes.

-¿Quién?- contesto Sam jugando con una pajita.

-Blaine Anderson-

Se miraron absortos y a la vez con gesto pensativo –No- dijo Adam frunciendo el ceño –pero calculo que tenía que estar sobre el escenario. De repente lo vi a tu lado y se cayeron las cosas un segundo más tarde- los mire. Sam asintió y Brittany se encogió de hombros –también vi como salto- continuo -y rodaron por el suelo, pensé que se te había caído algo encima porque te oí gritar. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

'Pues porque lo que había hecho Anderson era imposible, pero si lo decía pensarían que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y querrían llevarme a un médico. O peor aún. El hospital'

-Por nada- dije con una sonrisa, insegura –fue tan rápido que no podía acordarme y pensé que ustedes me lo podrían explicar. No importa-

Sam y Adam, comprensivos, asintieron, y Britt me acaricio el brazo, consiguieron que me sintiera peor, ya que al fin y al cabo les acababa de mentir. Di un trago a mi malteada que ya no estaba fría, y no estaba tan buena. No podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, solo quería convencerme de que mis sentidos me habían engañado. Eche un vistazo a mi reloj era un poco más tarde de las ocho ¿Y si el señor Barrings todavía estaba en el Bohemien? Quizá tuviera suerte, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo, me miraron sorprendidos cuando me levante, Adam, que pensaba que quería irme a casa se ofreció a llevarme pero lo rechace. Tenía otros planes.

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el Bohemien. Tampoco había luz en las ventanas de los edificios de alrededor. El señor Barrings, como era de esperar se había marchado, y la puerta estaba bien cerrada, alumbre la fachada con la linterna que había ido a buscar el coche. ¿Y si volviera al día siguiente con las llaves? Las podría pedir. No me pareció buena idea. De pronto vi la moto negra de Anderson al lado de la escalera de la entrada. Todavía andaba por allí, pero ¿Donde? ¿En el Bohemien? Desde fuera no se veía ninguna luz. A la mejor estaba por allí cerca, Lima Bean estaba a tan solo un par de calles pero no hubiera dejado su moto ahí sola, ¿No? Esa parte de la ciudad no tenía buena fama, la gente la evitaba, hasta los coches pasando por Riverdrive sonaban lejanos. La Fireblade estaba en la parte de la entrada más alejada de la calle, y para verla había que subir la escalera. Me distancie un poco y observe la fachada del Bohemien. Todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo, no había nadie. Lo mejor sería que fuera a preguntarle a Anderson como le había hecho, o le pediría la llave al señor Barrings.

Cambie de idea cuando ya casi había llegado a Riverdrive. No podía irme así con esa sensación, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, tenía que saberlo en ese momento, me di la vuelta decidido y volví a alumbrar la fachada. Debajo del tejado había dos ventanucos, pero estaban demasiado altos como para alcanzarlos sin ayuda. Más adelante, entre el teatro y el edificio de al lado, había un paso estrecho, quizá hubiera ahí o en la parte de atrás una escalera de emergencia. Me asegure de que nadie anduviera por ahí. "Entran a robar el Bohemien. El sobrino del rico empresario Thomas Stewart, lo atrapan con las manos en la masa" por un titular así mi tío me llevaría a un pueblo más aburrido que Lima, Ohio. Y dejaría que me pudriera allí el resto de mis días. Me metí en el callejón y alumbre los viejos botes der basura. Detrás de ellos se movió algo y tropecé con los ojos brillantes. Un gato salió de su escondite, desapareció en la oscuridad, suspire y seguí caminando. Detrás del Bohemien había una escalera de emergencia, peor estaba tan oxidada que preferí escalar la pared antes que confiar en su resistencia.

Justo debajo de la escalera había una pequeña ventana entreabierta mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos estaban frías y húmedas. Ignore la débil voz en mi cabeza que me decía que lo dejara para el día siguiente y busque algo en que subirme para legar al a ventana. Evitando hacer ruido, coloque un bote de basura y me subí en él, abrí la ventana e ilumine el cuarto. Estaba lleno de cajas y muebles cubiertos de sabanas polvorientas. Eche un último vistazo a la calle antes de colocarme dentro. Un viejo sofá me dio la bienvenida al amortiguar mi entrada. Cruce la habitación abriéndome paso atreves de muebles viejos, cuando vi un rayo de luz y algo que se movía. Me quede inmóvil hasta que vi que era un espejo sin cubrir. Me había asustado de mí mismo. Salí del cuarto echándome en cara mi miedo casi infantil. Eche un vistazo al pasillo. ¿Estaba alucinando o alguien tocaba… el violín? No había duda. Aunque estaba lejos, la música me llegaba suave, dulce y apasionada. La intensidad fue creciendo y desemboco en rabia, amargura y desesperación. Me dieron ganas de salir huyendo, pero la melodía suave y dulce volvió.

De repente se hizo el silencio, que yo supiera no había fantasmas en el Bohemien. Entonces ¿Quién tocaba el violín a esa hora? ¿No sería Blaine Anderson? De solo pensarlo me hizo gracia. Recordé que se había encontrado un violín, y además su moto estaba en la puerta. Volvió a sonar la música y la curiosidad se apodero de mí. Tenía la linterna, que en caso de emergencia podía ser un arma.

Poco a poco abrí un puerta y eche un vistazo, estaba a oscuras. Encendí la linterna solo un momento para orientarme, para poder salir en caso de que me vieran, en caso de que no fuera Anderson; la luz podría delatarme.

Debía de estar en la parte trasera del teatro, seguramente en los camerinos. El pasillo estrecho me llevaría hasta el escenario. Encendí y apague la linterna a tientas, estaba completamente a oscuras, incluso después de doblar una esquina y que me pareciera ver el escenario. En ese momento era demasiado arriesgado encender la linterna no pasaría desapercibida desde la parte delantera. Cuanto más me acercaba, mejor distinguía las siluetas de las sillas y las mesas apiladas. La luz de la luna atravesaba tímidamente por la cúpula. La música volvió a silenciarse y me quede quieto, escuchando el silencio. No se oía nada, ni un paso en el escenario, ni una respiración. Seguí avanzando, con cautela. Una mano me agarro del cuello y me aventó contra la pared. Se cayó un cuadro y se cayó en pedazos, mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Intente pegar a mi agresor con la linterna, pero me agarro con la muñeca y me estrangulo con más fuerza. Mi grito se convirtió en un jadeo. Escuche un resoplido y mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

-¿Tú? Mierda, Hummel, ¿Cómo puedes estar en todas partes?- gruño una voz demasiada conocida en la oscuridad.

Tosí y lleve mi mano a mi cuello maltratado -¿Estás loco? Casi me matas- dije.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

-Eso te pregunto yo- conteste y busque la linterna en el suelo.

No solo me ayudo a levantarme, sino que dio un paso atrás -¿Tu qué crees? Esconderme de ti, Hummel-

-Que gracioso eres- le respondí con esperanza.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo alejándose –pero no quiero volver a verte- desapareció en la oscuridad del escenario. Quise encender la linterna, peor se había atrofiado, así que no me quedo más remedio que seguir sus pasos a tientas. Vi moverse una sombra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-A tu que te importa, Hummel. Esfúmate- dijo –a estas horas los niños buenos están viendo tele con sus papas, no colándose en edificios abandonados. Sus palabras me hirieron, nunca había visto a mis padres, o al menos no los recordaba pero eso a él no se lo iba a explicar.

-No me he colado- dije

-Ah ¿No? ¿Entraste por la puerta principal? Márchate, ¿quieres?-

-Por lo visto entre por el mismo sitio que tú- dije mordaz.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo riendo –lárgate y vete a jugar con tus amiguitos.

-No sin que antes me respondas un par de preguntas-

Empezó a tocar el violín, ignorándome '¡Estúpido! ¿Cuántos años te condenaban por matar a alguien con una linterna? Alegaría enajenación'. Tome aire, lo mejor sería que mantuviera la calma. –Tocas bien- dije -¿Dónde aprendiste?-

No respondió, y di unos pasos acercándome. Mi pie choco contra algo que rodo con un sonido hueco, y se rompió en mil pedazos al caer del escenario.

-¿Cómo puedes tocar a oscuras?-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?- dejo de tocar.

-¡Dime lo que hiciste!-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando todo se me vino encima- dije señalando los escombros –te vi al otro lado del escenario, estabas muy lejos como para poder ayudarme, pero lo hiciste, ¡Explícame como!-

El silencio que se hizo tenía algo de peligroso, no sabía si solo me miraba o si se había movido. Se me puso la piel de gallina y hubiera salido corriendo. Tenía la boca seca cuando Anderson hablo por fin, me daba la espalda.

-Pero lo demás está bien, ¿No?- pregunto enfadado –Deberías oírte hablar, nuca me habían dicho nada más estúpido, sino hubiera estado cerca, ahora serias historia, Hummel. Dame las gracias y lárgate-

-No- respondí –Estabas al otro lado, estoy seguro-

De nuevo se hizo un silencio –Muy bien, Hummel, juguemos- me dijo –quizá así me dejes en paz. Sí estaba al otro lado, ¿Y qué significa eso? Pues que estas muerta, pero tu alma no lo acepta y por eso vaga por el teatro y no me deja en paz-

'Alegaré enajenación'

-se perfectamente lo que vi- insistí.

-¿Y cómo crees entonces que te salve la vida?- dijo -¿Por qué te salve yo, Hummel? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Súper Man? ¿Spider-Man? Has vistió demasiadas caricaturas y comics. Ahora largo- se puso a tocar con agresividad, de nuevo tuve el impulso de correr por mi vida, pero cerre los puño, no iba a dejar que me intimidara, di un paso hacia él.

-Si no me lo dices es porque tienes algo que esconder-

No me hizo ni caso y siguió tocando. Me exasperaba –Mírate- dije acercándome –sentado ahí en plena noche tocando el violín, y aunque estábamos a oscuras saltaste sobre mi como un felino. Eres raro, pero no se lo diría a nadie-

Al no recibir la respuesta, agite la linterna con rabia. Se encendió alumbrando a Anderson. El violín emitió unas notas desafinadas, y el levanto un brazo para protegerse los ojos. Continúe enfocándolo.

-¡Para!- gritó.

-¿Qué tipo de Friki eres?- pregunte bajando la luz –No puedes negar que haces cosas raras siempre con los lentes de sol…-

Me miro enfurecido, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a colocarse el violín y siguió tocando '¡Desgraciado!'.

-Tendré que preguntarles a tus ex novias- dije –seguramente tienen algo que contar, y tal vez les interese tu extraño comportamiento, como a todo el colegio-

¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos? Eso había sonado a chantaje y, aunque adrede, estaba jugando con fuego. Solo estábamos él y yo, y lo estaba provocando. Pero lejos de hacerme nada, siguió ignorándome. Sentí que me había vuelto loco, en el teatro abandonado haciendo todo lo posible `por sacarle unas palabras al chico que me odiaba. En un intento de salvar lo que me quedaba de dignidad, decidí retirarme.

-Como quieras- dije y baje del escenario.

-¡Espera, Hummel!- me llamo. Dejo de tocar y se me acerco –escucha, ya corren muchos rumores sobre mí en el dichoso colegio-

Lo mire fijamente, por lo visto su mala fama si le importaba.

-Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, te pido por favor que no extiendas más rumores.

Sonaba a suplica, no podía creerlo.

-Explica como lo hiciste- asentí.

-Estas empeñado en saberlo, ¿eh?-

-Sí- dije

–Bueno- dijo –estoy en forma- Torcí el gesto como si no me lo creyera –Vamos, en una media verdad- admitió, pero es cierto que oí saltarse una cuerda y supe que iba a caer algo. No me quede paralizado como tus amigos, y por eso pude llegar a ti-

-¿Y cómo supiste que iba a caerse algo?- pregunte desconfiado.

-Porque mis padres eran artistas- contesto –y esas cosas no se olvidan-

-¿Estuviste en el circo?-

-Algo así-

-¿Y por qué no sigues ahí?-

-Tuve un accidente y no volví a actuar, prefiero no hablar de ello, Hummel, así que no sigas- dijo mirándome -¿has acabado con tu interrogatorio?-

-¿Por qué siempre llevas lentes?- le pregunte, sabiendo que me pasaría de la raya, pero la curiosidad me ganaba.

-Es genético- contesto –mis ojos no toleran la luz brillante, aunque por la noche veo mejor. ¿Has acabado?-

-Solo una más-

-¡Haber!- dijo molesto.

-Deja de llamarme Hummel, me llamo Kurt-

-lo sé- titubeo –Kurt-

Escuchar mi nombre de su boca me dio un escalofrió. Nos miramos y el tiempo volvió a detenerse como esa tarde… hasta que desvió la mirada. No quise encajar su retirada y le tendí la mano.

-¿Hacemos las pases?-

Miro mi mano, a mí, y se mordió el labio. Disimulo lo mejor que pude mi enfado y mi decepción. ¿En qué momento pensé que me estrecharía la mano? Solo había respondido a mis preguntas porque no quería que corrieran más rumores de él. Sin embargo antes de que la retirara me la tomo.

-En paz- repitió, aunque me ofreció una mano huidiza en un apretón fugaz.

Parecía que le daba asco tocarme, o acercarse a mí. Se hizo un silencio. Había contestado a mis preguntas, no tenía más motivos para quedarme, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería: quedarme, seguir hablando con él de todo y de nada.

-Ya he respondido a tus preguntas- dijo como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, puedes marcharte, tus padres te han de estar esperando-

Con la barbilla me indico el pasillo por el que había llegado. Me estaba echando, no cabía duda.

-Entonces… hasta mañana- me despedido disimulando el fastidio.

Salí por el pasillo alumbrando con la linterna, observando los cuadros. Cuando salte por encima de unos cristales rotos perdí el equilibrio. Sin querer golpee la linterna contra la pared y esta se apagó. Por mucho que la golpeara y maldijera no volvía a funcionar.

Sin previo aviso tenia a Blaine Anderson a mi lado. ¿Cómo era tan silencioso? Aunque sonara absurdo, había algo extraño en él.

-¿Por dónde has entrado?- dijo posicionando su brazo en mi hombro.

-Por ahí detrás- dije levantando el brazo -¿Por?-

-Yo te llevo- dijo tarado de mí –no sea que te rompas un hueso-

Tuve que sujetarme de él, porque la velocidad a la que me llevó no veía nada. No exagero cuando me dijo que veía bien en la oscuridad, saltaba obstáculos que yo no hubiera visto, no sé cómo hubiera llegado a la salida de no ser por él.

-¿Por ahí?- pregunto.

Asentí, se subió al sofá y se agarró al marco de la ventana -¿A dónde vas?- pregunte.

-Te acompaño al coche- dijo mirándome.

-¿Y eso?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pensaba que todavía no querías irte-

-Tango cosas que hacer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Me da igual irme ahora o más tarde-

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya estaba saliendo sin esfuerzo por la ventana. Me levanto desde el otro lado para ayudarme, y no me quedo más remedo que aferrarme a él en un brazo. Cuando tuve los pies en el suelo me soltó de forma inesperada, perdí en equilibrio y empuje un bote de basura. No se encendió ninguna luz; parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que pasaba en la calle, o bien todos los edificios estaban abandonados.

Anderson me miro irritado, coloco la tapa en su sitio, se subió al bote y ajusto la ventana, aunque no la cerro. Devolvimos el bote de basura a su sitio y, de repente Anderson levanto la cabeza y miro al callejón como si pasara algo, con un rápido movimiento me cubrió entre su pecho y la pared, matándome del susto, intente apartarlo de mí, sin comprender nada, hasta que oí la voz de un hombre a unos metros de Anderson; entonces me agarre fuerte a su camiseta. No podía entender que decía, aunque Blaine se giró un poco y respondió en el mismo idioma. A pesar de todo seguía protegiéndome, situado entre el hombre y yo. No quería que me viera, o por lo menos o la cara, así como tampoco quería que viera la suya, por lo que mantenía la cabeza baja.

De nuevo intercambiaron unas palabras, y el otro soltó una carcajada que me puso la piel de gallina. De nuevo hubo silencio. No se apartó de mí hasta que se aseguró que el otro no volvería.

-¿Quién era?- pregunte ¿Qué quería?-

-Pregunto si quería compartir- me aclaro mirando todavía al final del callejón.

-¿Compartir?-

-¡Compartir!- dijo, y me quedo claro por el tono en el que había empleado.

Me agarro del brazo y nos pusimos a caminar -¿De dónde conocías a ese tipo?- pregunte.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo conozco?-

-Hablaron el mismo idioma- dije.

-Eso no quiere decir nada-

Se asomó por la esquina, miro a ambos lados en la Merillstreet, y seguimos caminando, él agarrándome dl brazo.

-¿Dónde está tu coche?- pregunto.

En la entrada del Bohemien se monto en la moto y me ordeno que subiera. Arranco con un rugido y me senté detrás de él. Fuera quien fuera ese tipo, si Anderson me llevaría en moto hasta mi coche, no estaba tan lejos, tenía que ser peligroso. Se me revolvió el estómago.

-Vete directamente a casa- dijo cuando llegamos al coche –Y no vuelvas nunca solo por aquí, sobre todo después de anochecer-

-¿Quién era ese tipo? No hablarías así si no lo conocieras- dije, y mi malestar creció.

-Lo he visto en Lima Bean, va a menudo. Tiene mala fama, sobre todo en lo que a chicos gay se refiere, porque no acepta una negativa. Espero que nunca se cruce en tu camino. Yo que tú no haría al Lima Bean, es peligroso-

-¡Brittany trabaja ahí! Como no voy a ir- respondí –Puede haber matones hetero, ¿También se lo dijiste a ella?-

-Britt sabe cuidarse solita- dijo irritado

-¡Ah! ¿Y yo no?-

-No, tú no-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si no te hago caso?- dije enojado, subiendo al coche.

-Nada- contesto.

-Mejor, porque pienso seguir yendo. Nos vemos en el colegio- dije cerrando la puerta de golpe, y pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Aunque hubiera evitado que me hubieran hecho algo, ¿Quién se creía para decirme adonde podía ir y adonde no? ¡Que arrogante!

Ellen y Simon me esperaban preocupados. Brittany había llamado y había preguntado por mí, así que se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los dos me saludo, Simon se quedó mirándome en silencio, y Ellen no sabía si enfadarse o abrazarme. Escuche el sermón y fui a mi cama.

* * *

**Bueno, al menos se reconciliaron, jejeje ese sujeto extraño volvera a aparecer! muahahaha**

**espero actualizar el jueves o el viernes (el proximo cap es mas corto), y tambien espero actualizar mas tarde 'You Know Im No Good'**

**Le agradesco a Candy Criss por decirme que actualice, si alguno de ustedes quiere que actualice pronto un fic, solo mandenme un PM o dejen un review pidiendome que actualice pronto. jejeje**

**_changuich_: gracias por comentar, pero... quien eres. no te ofendas, esq no sabia quien eras jeje**

**_lixhi_: Me alegra que alguien mas ya haya leido esta hermosa historia, jeje. y mi intencion es dar a conocer la historia lo mas parecida posible, es por eso que la hago asi, y si se me paso una falta o un error, sorry XD**

**Les deseo un gran inicio de semana, besos a todos/as**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y si quieren dejar un review son completamente libres de hacerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**  
**Si, me tarde, lo siento!**

**aqui les dejo el tercer cap!**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

CONVERSACIÓN BAJO LA LLUVIA

Por la mañana el despertador me saco de un sueño en el que Blaine Anderson, encarnado en un pantera negra con unas garras enormes, bella y peligrosa a la vez me acechaba bajo las sombras, sus ojos brillantes de miel no me perdían de vista en ningún instante. Solo el despertador me salvo del embrujo de su mirada.

En el baño vi las marcas que Anderson me había dejado en el cuello. Las escondí con un suéter de cuello alto que, como estuvo lloviendo todo el día no llamo la atención. Anderson no vino a clase ni ese día ni al siguiente, así que nadie le pudo preguntar que había pasado exactamente durante mi accidente en e Bohemien. Cunando me preguntaron, di la versión de Britt, Adam y Sam de que Blaine estaba cerca de mí. No podía creer que estuviera mintiendo por el.

Por suerte la semana ya estaba acabando. El viernes a ultima horas todo me daba lo mismo, nada podía empañar ya mi buen humor, nos habían devuelto el examen de mate, y lo haba aprobado ¡Estaba salvado!

El sábado prometía ser tranquilo, Brittany iba a ayudar a su abuela en el jardín todo el día, y luego iría a trabajar a Lima Bean a trabajar. Queen se iba con su madrea de compras al centro comercial, y aunque me invitaron, preferí no ir. Adam y Brody iban a echarle un vistazo a la computadora de Sam, así que tenia el día para mi solo.

Se despejo el cielo al medio día, y la tarde iba a ser calurosa para tratarse de finales de otoño, tome un mantel, metí unas galletas de chocolate, un termo con mi té favorito en la mochila y me fui al lago. Me lleve el libro de historia para avanzar en mi exposición sobre los templarios y _La dama de Blanco_ de Wilkie Collins para cuando descansara.

Me puse cómodo en la sombra de uno de los arboles milenarios, por mi alergia al sol. Cumplí mi propósito y dedique dos horas a la exposición, pero cometí el error de leer el libro de Collins en una pausa para tomar té y comer galletas porque ya no lo solté. Unas cien paginas mas tarde tuve que parar, y recoger mis cosas rápidamente, pues comenzó a llover. El cielo estaba plomizo. Si volvía por donde había venido, me mojaría mucho, pero campo atreves, de la mansión Hale, y luego por el bosque, los arboles me cubrían de la lluvia, además de que si atajaba. Cada vez llovía más, y me eche a correr. Sin embargo, a la altura de la mansión de Hale ya estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Empezó a diluviar. Lo mejor seria que me resguardara en la misión. Me sorprendí al ver que una luz parpadeaba detrás de una de las ventanas.

¿No estaba abandonada? Volvió a verse la luz pasando de una ventana a otra antes de desaparecer. Quizá la casa tenía nuevos propietarios o alguien se refugiaba como yo de la lluvia. La vi de nuevo, parecía una vela. ¿Y si eran unos niños haciendo travesuras? Pronto seria Halloween. La idea no me hizo ninguna gracia; la casa era vieja, con duelos y techos de madera y, aunque estaba abandonada, tenía muebles. Una vela era suficiente para reducir la preciosa mansión a cenizas. Solo para asegurarme entre a echar un vistazo; si el pasaba algo a la casa no me lo perdonaría. Reinaba en ella un silencio total, ¿no son los niños muy alborotadores? Salí y saque el spray de autodefensa que llevo siempre en mi mochila. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido di la vuelta a la casa. Dentro todo estaba a oscuras. Llegue a la ventana donde había visto la luz por última vez y mire por la ranura de la contraventana. Pude ver un sofá de piel y una sabana blanca que lo protegía del polvo tirada en el suelo. A la derecha, delante de la chimenea llena de ceniza, alcance a ver una caja de madera encima de la cual estaba la vela sobre un platito. Una corriente hacia temblar la llama. En el suelo había papeles, un par de libros, pero no había nadie. ¿Quién podía ser tan irresponsable como para dejar una vela sola? De vuelta en la parte delantera intente convencerme de que no era asunto mío, pero esa cas me gustaba demasiado. Aunque nunca hubiera entrado, cerca de ella me sentía protegido, no iba a permitir que ningún irresponsable la quemara.

Entre con el gas pimienta en la mano, la puerta apenas hizo un ruido. Me adentre en la casa, todo estaba en silencio y el suelo crujía a mi paso. Al final del pasillo vi la tenue luz de la vela entre las penumbras. Por la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y por la derecha un salón. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas, aunque apenas había polvo en el suelo, o eso parecía. Vi un interruptor de luz, pero no me pareció buena idea encenderlo, así que seguí medio a oscuras hasta la vela. En la sala una escalera llevaba al piso superior, las paredes oscuras absorbían la poca luz que había. Solo una pared estaba pintada de blanco y tenía una mancha rectangular más oscura, que delataba la antigua presencia de un cuadro. No se oía ni una sola mosca.

Quizá debería haberme hecho notar, decir "Hola" o preguntar "¿Hay alguien ahí?", pero no me sentía del todo seguro. Apagaría la vela y me iría. Quien fura que estuviera ahí se preguntaría si había fantasmas, anda mas, y lo cierto era que no quedaría fuera de lugar.

En la sala aparte del sofá de piel, había dos sillones y otro sofá más pequeño cubiertos por una sabana blanca. Estaban colocados alrededor de la chimenea, en la que había restos de un fuego reciente. La caja de madera estaba delante, y la llama de la vela temblaba por la corriente que se creaba por la chimenea. En el suelo, al lado de la caja, había un cojín de piel y libros por doquier. Nervioso, mire a mí alrededor. Los papeles que había visto desde la ventana eran en realidad un block. Me acerque hasta distinguir los títulos de los libros. Me agache, incrédulo: biología, historia, matemáticas (con una calculadora entre las paginas), física y un ejempla gastadísimo de _Dorian Gray_ plagado de notas, que salían de las paginas como dientes.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Otra vez tú?

Di un salto, me gire, y mi mirada se cruzo con los ojos miel de Blaine Anderson

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- balbucee

Me lleve la mano al cuello sin pensar, incitado por un mal recuerdo.

-Tarea- gruño -¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?-

-Yo… esto- balbucee dando un paso atrás -¿Vives aquí?

Guarde el spray de autodefensa disimuladamente.

-¿A ti que te parece? Claro que vivo aquí-

-¿Aquí? ¿Solo?- pregunte extrañado.

¿Tenía calefacción, luz agua corriente?

-Si, aquí, solo- respondió -¿Qué se te ha perdido? Parece que eres aficionado a entrar a casas ajenas.

Su tono irónico me molesto y acabo con la poca mala conciencia que tenia.

-Vi la luz y, como pensaba que estaba abandonada- dije –entre a ver quien andaba por aquí-

-Que tú…- dijo perplejo, y no continuo.

Ver a Blaine Anderson boquiabierto era un acontecimiento que iba a recordar por mucho tiempo.

-Estas loco- exclamo de repente -¡Te podría haber encontrado con un depravado! Con uno como el de detrás del Bohemien. ¿Es que no piensas?-

Me quede paralizado mirándolo, totalmente perplejo. Parecía que se preocupara por mí. ¡Él! ¡Por mí!

-No estas en tu sano juicio- continuo furioso.

Respire hondo –Me gusta esta casa- dije lo mas tranquilo que pude –haber si te entra en la cabeza. No quería verla arder en fuego solo porque un par de idiotas celebren una misa negra. No me ha pasado nada, no seas fanfarrón. ¿Dónde estas cuando entre? Podría haberse prendido fuego-

-Te lo diré aunque no sea asunto tuyo; estaba en la azotea comprobando que no hubiera goteras- respondió y me miro de arriba abajo –estas empapado.

-Esta lloviendo, por si no te has dado cuenta- le informe con sarcasmo.

-¿Y que hacías afuera en la lluvia?-

-estaba en algo cuando empezó la tormenta- dije con falso pesar –y no me dio tiempo de llegar a casa-

-No me digas que pensabas pensar el bosque…- dijo, y meneo la cabeza –esta claro que eres un inconsciente, deja que te traiga una toalla-

Sonrojado lo vi subir la escalera. ¿Qué le había pasado ahora? ¿Y como sabia donde vivía?

Volvió con la toalla, un suéter y un par de jeans negros, me lo dio todo y se giro para dejar que me cambiara.

-Cuando acabe de llover te llevare a casa- dijo –si te quedan ganas de subirte a la moto, claro-

Me costo reaccionar, pero después de un momento asentí. Su atención me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Hay electricidad?- pregunte mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Suele haber- dijo –pero el jueves durante la tormenta entro agua en la caja de distribución y hubo un cortocircuito. No tendré luz hasta que venga el técnico, pero como ya sabes, la oscuridad no es un problema para mí-

-¿Y agua caliente?- proseguí.

-Si lo dices por darte una ducha, olvídalo. ¿Te falta mucho?-

Mire por encima del hombro; seguía a espaladas, mirando por la ventana, lo mas alejado posible de mí.

-Ya acabo-dije. Me quite la camiseta me seque rápidamente y me puse el suéter –parece que quieres que me vaya- dije.

-Y lo quiero, cuanto antes mejor- contesto sin dudarlo.

Ese chico no podía ser caballero y agradable a la vez. Me mordí la lengua, me quite los jeans y me puse los suyos; me quedaban cortos.

-Pero aun te voy atener que aguantar un buen rato- dijo –no parece que vaya a dejar de llover. ¿Ya?

Se dio la vuelta y me miro; me dio un escalofrió. Destapo el sillón más cercano a las chimeneas y me indico que me sentara con un gesto forzado.

-Siéntate- ordeno saliendo de la sala –ahora vuelvo.

¿Quién se había creído que era? Ofendido por su autoritarismo busque donde colgar mi ropa mojada, pero acabe metiéndola en la mochila, rogando por que mis libros del colegio no se estropearan por la humedad. Descalzo, me puse a mirar por la ventana: seguía lloviendo a cantaros. Un ruido seco me distrajo de mis pensamientos: Blaine había traído leña y estaba encendiendo el fuego. Nunca lo oía llegar el fuego se reflejo en su cara, primero furioso, luego constante. Anderson permaneció frente a él, agachado con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados durante un rato. Tomo un par de troncos mas, los echo a la chimenea y se sacudió las manos. Me miro, baje la vista y me senté en el sillón con malestar. El se sentó en el sofá, lo más lejos posible de mí. Me incline y acerque mis manos al fuego para no mirarlo.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto tras un largo silencio.

-Sí- asentí –gracias-

Gruño y aparto algo que tenia a su lado; la madera pulida relució a la luz del hogar, era el violín del Bohemien.

-¿Lo robaste?- dije sorprendido.

-¿Crees que alguien lo va a echar de menos?- respondió molesto.

-Si alguien se da cuenta- le advertí ingenuo –tendrás problemas.

-Si eso es todo por lo que tengo que preocuparme…- dijo encogiéndose los hombros -¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? A no ser que tú lo cuentes, claro- continúo despreocupado.

-No diré nada- dije meneando la cabeza.

Acaricio la madera reluciente, debía haberse pasado horas limpiando y puliendo.

-¿por eso fuiste al Bohemien? ¿Para llevártelo?- pregunte.

-No solo por eso, tenia el teatro para mi solo, y la acústica es buenísima. No podía resistir la tentación, tenia que ver como sonaba de verdad.

-Te gusta tocar ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- contesto mirándome de reojo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien?- dije.

La conversación banal nunca había sido mi fuerte; el permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi padre me enseño- dijo levantando mi cabeza y mirándome –Mi madre decía que el diablo en persona le había regalado el talento estando él en la cuna, y que yo lo había heredado.

Algo en su voz me provoco angustia.

-¿Viven por aquí cerca tus padres?- pregunte.

-Están muertos-

-lo siento- baje la mirada.

-No pasa nada- dijo –hace mucho tiempo que eso pasó.

Se hizo un silencio; apreté mis piernas con los brazos e intente no mirarlo, pero me era imposible. Estaba pensativo, apretaba los labios y le temblaba la boca a la luz de la vela, sentí su mirada breve un par de veces, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, afuera seguía lloviendo.

-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunte.

-Nunca dije que te odiaba- respondió mirándome –solo quiero tenerte lejos.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?-

-Una cosa tiene que ver con emociones y otra con distancia física- puntualizo examinándome con sus ojos color miel –hay una gran diferencia.

-Entonces dime porque no quieres tenerme cerca- dije con el corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Sentí algo parecido a la desesperación oprimiéndome el pecho. Se inclino hacia delante juntando las yemas de los dedos y me miro con sus misteriosos ojos de largas pestañas oscuras.

-Quizá porque es lo mejor parta ti- dijo finalmente en voz baja, y bajando la mirada. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me estaba rechazando sin rodeos.

-¿Dices que es peligroso tenerte cerca? ¿Por que, acaso tienes una enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Te persigue la mafia y estas en un programa de protección de testigos?- dije, reí amargarte y no con burla, que era como en realidad quería –se decidir solito lo que me conviene y lo que no, gracias.

-No le parece, si no, no me iras siguiendo por detrás-

-¡No te voy siguiendo!- conteste.

Levantó una ceja y se quedó callado.

-¡Muy bien!- dije furioso –Lo mejor será que me vaya, no te preocupes, no te agobiare mas, ni te molestes en llevarme a casa.

Le pediría a Simon que me viniera a buscar. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero ¿Por que? Rebusque en mi mochila, pero no encontraba mi celular. Se me cayó _La Dama de Blanco _ de Collins al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclame, y me agache a recogerlo.

Anderson también se había agachado y había recogido el libro. Como en el Bohemien, se había detenido el tiempo. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, solo veía sus ojos, sus misterioso ojos, oscuros, misteriosos, y hermosos ojos.

Solteo el libro. Como una brisa de invierno su mano se pos en mi mejilla, y la fue bajando hasta el cuello. Sentí su pulgar palpando mis latidos, bajo la mirada, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, se habías vuelto mas oscuros, trago saliva ya apretó las mandíbulas. Su respiración se acelero y dio un paso atrás repentino que me asuste. Nos miramos, él retrocedió hasta la chimenea y se dio la vuelta confundido. Solo se oía el crepitar del fuego. No entendía que había pasado, el corazón me latía con fuerza. No sabia si echarme a reír, estaba confundido.

-ha parado de llover- dijo –recoge tus cosas y espérame afuera, voy por la Blaide.

Fue como una cubeta de agua fría, parecía que huyera de mí, y me dejo en el borde de un abismo. Era verdad que había parado de llover, y ya estaba atardeciendo. Blaine me esperaba montado en la moto.

Me ofreció una chamarra y un casco.

-Ponte esto o te resfriaras- dijo.

-¿Y tú?- dije poniéndome la chamarra.

Poco me falto para que me temblara la voz. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido antes, ya era agua pasada.

-Yo no me cale hasta los huesos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Quieres que lleve tu mochila?

Sabiendo como conducía, preferí dársela a é. me agarre fuere, todavía estaba algo aturdido. ¿Cómo podía seguir como si nada? Era como si tuviera un interruptor, o como si fuera bipolar. Quizá tuviera un desdoblamiento de personalidad. ¿Por eso decía que era peligroso que estuviera con él? ¡Que tontería! Corrió como un loco a pesar del asfalto mojado. Me aferre a él y me consolé con que esta vez llevaba casco. No freno hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme- dije.

-Una cosa…- dijo, y carraspeo –me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie donde vivo.

Sonaba a suplica, la sorpresa parecían no tener final.

-¿No quieres que te vaya a visitar Rachel?- dije contento -¿o tus ex?

-Entre otras- contesto -¿guardaras el secreto?

En las primeras horas de la noche sus ojos parecías ser misteriosos y oscuros. O parecía estar mas pálido que de costumbre, y tenia ojeras.

-Bueno, no se lo diré a nadie- dije.

No podía creerlo, Blaine Anderson me sonrió, y no de manera arrogante o sarcástica, si no agradecida y cariñosa, y a la vez inusualmente cansada.

-Gracias- dijo.

-De nada- conteste un tanto cohibido.

-Hasta el lunes- dijo.

-¿El lunes?-

-En clase de literatura inglesa-

-Ah, claro- dije -Ya veremos-

Nos alumbraron los faros de la noche, y reconocí el Mustang rojo de Adam, que paro medio metro detrás de nosotros. Anderson me dedico una breve mirada, se puso el casco y acelero. Seguí la luz roja hasta perderla de vista. Era una locura, pero me dio vértigo pensar en la clase del señor Barrings.

-¿Ese no era Anderson?- dijo Adam.

-Hola, Adam- dije dándome la vuelta –sí era Blaine.

Me miro de arriba abajo: Jeans Negros, suéter negro desconocido en mí y demasiado ajustado. Tras sacar sus propias conclusiones, me miro con desaprobación, se me subieron los colores y apreté la mochila contra mi pecho.

-No es lo que piensas- dije.

Me hizo otro repaso y apreté con más fuerza la mochila. Me alcanzo una bobina de CD.

-Los tenia Sam- dijo –como venia de paso me pidió que te los devolviera.

-Gracias –dije, y los tome sin mirarlo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo esta noche al cine?- pregunto un tanto brusco.

Me le quede mirando, sorprendido pero luego negué con la cabeza.

-No te lo tomes a mal- dije –pero hoy no me siento muy bien.

Y no era totalmente falso, Adam apretó los labios.

-Bueno, otro día será- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada –nos vemos el lunes.

El coche arranco y espere a perderlo de vista antes de entrar a casa. Subí directo a mi cuarto para no encontrarme con Ellen. No hacia falta que también me viera con la ropa de Blaine. Seguramente me haría preguntas que no podría responder.

No respire tranquilo hasta que estuve en mi habitación. Me flaqueaban las piernas y tenia un nudo en el tire en la cama, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado esa tarde quizá un baño caliente me despejaría un poco.

En el baño, en una nube de vapor, me quede embobado mirando las baldosas. Seguía con un nudo en el estomago y en la garganta, Salí del agua y me seque, y una vez en la habitación puse un CD. En la cama abrace un cojín. A mis pies estaba la ropa de Blaine, y me la quede viendo un buen rato. Tome el suéter y acaricie la lana, una y otra vez. Ellen llamo a cenar, no recuerdo que le respondí, pero no tenia hambre. En el caos de mi cabeza una cosa me quedaba clara: estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson, el chico que no me quería cerca. Seguía embobado hasta que me dormí.

* * *

Desperté abrazado a mi almohada y me vinieron una imágenes vinieron de un sueño donde Blaine me miraba con sus brillantes ojos mientras yo dormía. Me desperté con los pies fríos, apenas tapado por la bata de baño. Otra vez me dolían las encías, y tenia un nudo en el estomago. Fui al baño, tenía unas ojeras de campeonato, me hice un té y regrese a la cama. Por suerte Ellen había salido, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, vi la ropa de Blaine sobre la cama y me hundí aun mas en la miseria. Estaba enamorado de él, yo no me quería ni ver. No sabia que hacer, aunque tampoco sabría que hacer si me hubiera correspondido. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Dando sorbos al té me quede viendo el suéter y los jeans. No podía seguir así, tenia que quitármelo de la cabeza, cuanto antes mejor, aproveche que Ellen no estaba, agarre la ropa y la metí a la lavadora; no debía enterarse de que había llegado a la casa con la ropa de un chico. Ya había sido suficiente la cara que había puesto Adam si se enteraba mi tío Thomas, se me iba a caer el pelo.

Sonó la melodía de mi celular, era Queen, me invitaba a su casa para que viera lo que se había comprado el día anterior. Aunque no tenía ganas, pensé que hablar de últimas tendencias me distraía de Blaine Anderson.

En casa de Queen estaba poniendo la mesa, su madre había echo pasta y me invito a comer. Sam había salido con Adam y Brody, ni su madre ni Queen sabían a donde. Por cortesía comí un par de panes con salsa, pero me sentaron mal y Salí corriendo al baño. La madre de Queen me miro con lastima cuando volví y rechace su propuesta de llevarme a casa. Me dieron unas gotas para el dolor de estomago, me prepararon una bolsa de agua caliente y me taparon el sofá de la habitación de Queen con una cobija de lana. Para distraerme, Queen me conto con pelos y señales su pedicura en el centro comercial. Mientras, se iba probando la ropa e imitaba a una modelo sobre la pasarela. Escuchamos los CD nuevos, leímos revistas y hablamos obre nuestro disfraz de Halloween, que finalmente se iba a celebrar como siempre en el gimnasio de la escuela una vez que se asumió que el Bohemien no era seguro. Fue una tarde corriente de amigos, pero aun así no conseguí asentarme. Queen me pillo varias veces mirando a las muñecas, y cada vez que me preguntaba qué me pasaba, le respondía que nada, pero me sonrojaba cuando la conversación desemboco en chicos y en quien quería que me acompañara al baile, pensé que lo mejor seria ir despidiéndose de esa idea.

Tuve que convencer a su madre que no necesitaba que me llevara. De camino a casa pase por la antigua mansión. Me había llevado las cosas de Blaine para acabar de una vez por todas con esa historia. Me pareció ver un par de veces una sombra entre los viejos arces, pero desapareció demasiado rápido como para ver de qué se trataba. Con cada paso, el corazón me latía mas rápido, y seguía con el estomago revuelto. Llame a la puerta pero nadie contesto, volví a llamar y espere. Nada. Intente abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Di la vuelta a la casa y mire a las ventanas, todo estaba como el día anterior. Inexplicablemente aliviado me regrese a mi coche y se me olvido dejarle la ropa en la puerta. Ya se la devolvería en la escuela.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Blaine Anderson. Estaba al pie de la cama y me miraba impasible.

* * *

**Wow!**  
**su platica fue intensa! :3**

**Quien ya quiere el beso?**  
**pues se hacerca!**

**para los que no han leido mi fic Red: Loving Him Was Red, les digo... es una comedia xD (o un intento)**  
**jejeje**

**espero actualizar pronto!**  
**dejen sus reviews! levantan mis ganas de escribir ;D**

**Espero su comentarios!**  
**si les esta gustando la historia agragenla a favorites y Follows!**

**Los amo!**


End file.
